pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadence (poetry)
In poetry, cadence describes the fall in pitch of the intonation of the voice, and its modulated inflection with the rise and fall of its sound.The Chambers Dictionary Chambers Harrap Publishers Ltd London ISBN 978-0550102379 Definition Cadence (cadence) n. Ca"dence [OE. cadence, cadens, LL. cadentia a falling, fr. L. cadere to fall; cf. F. cadence, It. cadenza.] # The act or state of declining or sinking. Obs. "Now was the sun in western cadence low." Milton. #A fall of the voice in reading or speaking, especially at the end of a sentence. #A rhythmical modulation of the voice or of any sound; as, "music of bells in cadence sweet." "Blustering winds, which all night long / Had roused the sea, now with hoarse cadence lull / Seafaring men o'erwatched." Milton. "The accents ... were in passion's tenderest cadence." Sir W. Scott. #Rhythmical flow of language, in prose or verse. "Golden cadence of poesy." Shakespeare. "If in any composition much attention was paid to the flow of the rhythm, it was said (at least in the 14th and 15th centuries) to be 'prosed in faire cadence'." Dr. Guest. See Cadency. #Harmony and proportion in motions, as of a well-managed horse. #A uniform time and place in marching. #The close or fall of a strain; the point of rest, commonly reached by the immediate succession of the tonic to the dominant chord.Cadence, Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary 1913. MShaffer.com, Web, June 23, 2013. Etymology From Middle French cadence, and from Italian cadenza, and from Latin cadentiaWikionary with the meaning to fall. Cadence in poetry In poetry cadence describes the rhythmic pacing of language to a resolutionGlossary-''The Great Modern Poets , (Michael Schmidt editor) Querus Poetry 2006 ISBN 9780857382467 and was a new idea in 1915Preface to Some Imagist Poets 1915 used to describe the subtle rise and fall in the natural flow and pause of ordinary speechAllen Charles- Cadenced Free Verse. College English Vol 9 Dept of English, University of Arizona 1948 where the strong and weak beats of speech fall into a natural orderF.S Flint .Presentation: Notes on the Art of Writing The Chapbook II London :Poetry Bookshop ,1920 restoring the audible quality to poetry as a spoken art.Lowell, Amy Poetry as a Spoken Art , The Dial 1918 Cadence verse is non-syllabic resembling music rather than older metrical poetry with a rhythmic curve containing one or more stressed accents and roughly corresponding to ther necessity of breathing,Lowell, Amy Some Musical Analogies in Modern Poetry Musical Quarterly ,6 1920 the cadence being more rapid and marked than in prose.Aldington, Richard Free Verse in England, The Egosit 1914 Legacy The idea that cadence should be substituted for metre was at the heart of the Imagist credo according to T. E. Hulme.Hughes, Glenn, Imagism and the Imagist, Stanford University, New York 1931 Unrhymed cadence in Vers libre is built upon 'organic rhythm,' or the rhythm of the speaking voice with its necessity for breathing, rather than upon a strict metrical system .Lowes, John Livingston Conventions and Revolt in Poetry Houghton Mifflin, Boston 1919 Cadence in Free verse came to mean whatever the writer liked, some claiming verse and poetry had it , but prose did not, but for some it was synonymous with Free verse.Charles O. Hartman, Free Verse: An Essay on Prosody, Northwestern University Press, 1980. ISBN 0-8101-1316-3 where each poet has to find the cadence within himself.Taupin, Rene, The Influence of French Symbolism on Modern American Poetry (1986),(trans William Pratt) Ams Studies in Modern Literature, ISBN 0-404-61579 See also *Vers libre *Free verse *Cadence (music) *Glossary of poetry terms References * Allen Charles- Cadenced Free Verse. College English Vol 9 Dept of English, University of Arizona 1948. *Charles O. Hartman, Free Verse: An Essay on Prosody, Northwestern University Press, 1980. ISBN 0-8101-1316-3 * Smith James Harry The Reading of Poetry Houghton Mifflin New York 1939 Notes External links *Read 'Nocturne in a Deserted Brickyard' a cadenced poem by Carl Sandburg *Charles Allen - Cadenced Free Verse essay Category:Poetic form